Strange New World
by QueenH
Summary: An alternate Jack O'Neill comes through the quantum mirror. Story Complete. Really looking for feedback on this, PLEASE!


Title: Strange New World

Author: QueenH

Rating: PG-13

Slash/Het/Gen: Pre-slash

Pairing: Mentions of J/D

Feedback: Always welcome and appreciated.

Distribution: Just ask first.

Warnings: some violence, mentions of slavery

Summary: An alternate Jack comes through the quantum mirror.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, if I did I'd certainly be doing more than writing about them.

Notes: This is a strange little idea that bit me one day. I've always loved the idea of the quantum mirror. There are just so many possibilities for it.

----

There were days when he longed for freedom. Days like today when he was bloodied and beaten praying his master would give him reprieve, were the worst. He didn't long for freedom then, he simply longed for death. Maybe death was the only freedom a slave such as him could ever have. Maybe it was the only freedom a filthy Tauri like him deserved. At least that's what his master would say.

He'd always been a faithful slave, a loyal slave, but in the last few years he'd grown weary of it all. From the time he was a child he was taught not to believe the Jaffa when they spoke of their gods, but each day he saw their power and in the back of his mind he wondered if perhaps their gods were real. It was this that made him weary. If the Goa'uld were in fact gods then why did they allow so much pain to go on? How could gods be so cruel? It was something he couldn't comprehend, something he'd never understand.

In some ways his punishment was almost worth it. He'd only stolen what his master refused to give him, and he knew the price would be severe, but he no longer cared. The food wasn't the only thing he'd stolen. While he was in the market he took a few trinkets as well, hoping to sell them so he could buy more food later for the other slaves who were starving as well.

As he stood there holding onto the wall in the alley he closed his eyes, steeling himself for another blow. The whip came down hard across his back and he could hear his master's angry voice shout out to him, his voice sounding like a death knell he had no desire to answer.

"Stand up, slave!"

"Master! Please!" His voice cracked as he begged his master to stop, and the Jaffa laughed as he cracked the whip on the ground.

With the last bit of strength he could muster the gray-haired man got to his feet and turned to stare straight into his master's eyes. For a split second he saw his master's hand go back and the whip was poised to strike his flesh once more. He didn't even think as he threw himself forward and the whip barely missed his back and caught the back of his legs instead. A scream ripped through him, but he got up and pulled himself to the side and away from his master. He could feel a hand coming down across his bloodied leg and he kicked out and his foot met with his master's jaw and sent the Jaffa reeling to the ground. Realizing he would die if he remained where he was the gray-haired man got to his feet and stumbled away from his master as quickly as he could.

He moved through the city as the midday sun beat down across his bare skin and gulped in the air as the dry saliva burned its way down his throat. Everything around him seemed to be swirling and swimming before him, and the sound of footfalls behind him made him quicken his too slow pace. His bare feet were calloused and bloody as he ran through the concrete streets and out of the city. He stopped just as he'd reached the tree line at the city gates and then fell forward trying to catch his breath. It wouldn't be long before his master sent the guards to look for him and he wanted to be as far away as he could before that happened. Gathering himself he stumbled on and stopped again when he reached a cave at the edge of the forest.

Memories of his childhood assaulted him as he saw the familiar cave entrance and he sank to his knees remembering the times he'd hidden here as a child and how his father had died here trying to keep the Jaffa from finding him and his sisters. It had been no use, they'd still been found, and he'd had to watch his dying father reaching out to him as the Jaffa dragged him away screaming and kicking, and shouting to be set free. Shaking the memories away he entered the cave and struggled through the darkness, following a tunnel to the furthest reaches of the cave until his legs could no longer carry him. As he began to fall he saw a faint light ahead of him and he pulled himself towards it.

There before him, he thought was a strange looking piece of glass. It looked like a mirror of sorts, but he couldn't see any reflection in it. Beside it was a small device with a knob in the center of it that was lit up just enough that he could see markings on it. He couldn't read so the marking meant little to him, but he turned the knob and jumped back when he saw the reflection in the glass. It looked as though a room had opened up before him and he fought the urge to reach out and touch it to see if was real. He turned the knob again and then he heard voices coming from the entrance of the cave. Reaching out his hand he touched the glass and found himself still curled up on a cold earth floor of the cave. Unsure what to do he turned the knob again and tucked the device in his pocket and pulled himself away from the glass.

There were voices coming from a short distance away and he curled up in the corner of the cave as they drew closer. A light shown down in his face and he immediately shied away from it. The voices called his name and he tried to back away from them, but a hand reached out and took hold of him. He bit back a cry as pain seared through his beaten and bruised body. He looked up to see an unfamiliar face staring down at him and he closed his eyes begging for the end to come quickly.

"Jack?" A voice called out his name so softly he was afraid to open his eyes. "Jack?"

With the second call and a gentle nudge of his shoulder, Jack opened his eyes. He didn't recognize the man holding him, nor the blonde woman with him, but they carefully helped him to his feet and carried him out of the cave. His eyes closed one more time as the sunlight shone down on him and the man and woman carrying him set him down and began attending to his wounds.

"It looks likes someone beat him pretty bad, Daniel. We have to get him to the infirmary. Some of these cuts look infected." The blonde woman gently placed a few bandages on Jack's leg as the man placed a few more on his back.

"Let's radio Teal'c and we can carry him to the gate."

At the mention of the familiar name Jack pulled away from the man and woman. "Please don't take me! He'll kill me! Please!"

His hoarse voice made them both cringe and reach for him in confusion. The blonde couldn't understand his words, and she turned to her companion hoping that he understood. He felt the man's hands rest gently on his arms as the woman spoke through a device perched on her right shoulder. A few minutes later Jack saw Teal'c walking though the clearing towards them and he pulled away from the man holding him.

"NOOOOOOO! I won't go back!" Jack had pulled himself to his knees and his arms were moved in a defensive position above his head.

Both the man and woman that had brought him from the cave stared in confusion at the strange language coming from the other man's mouth. As Teal'c approached he listened and slowly the Jaffa knelt down beside the frightened man and gently reached his hand out to rest on his forearm.

"O'Neill I will not harm you. I am your friend. Do you not recognize me?" At these words Jack fell backwards on his heels and curled into ball on the grass. He felt a prick against his left arm and his vision went dark. When he opened his eyes again he was lying on bed surrounded by all sorts of metal objects making noises he'd never heard and he was more confused and afraid than he'd ever been in his entire life.

"Nice to see you awake, sir. I'm Dr. Frasier." Jack looked the small woman up and down and then hugged himself tightly as he curled up in the bed. "It's alright. You're safe now. No one's going to hurt you."

As she said this the blonde woman and the man from the forest approached him and he stared blankly at them. His body was trembling as they both reached out a hand to him and he flinched away from their touch.

"You don't know who we are do you?" The man asked and Jack shook his head in confusion.

"Am I dead?" He spoke the same language he'd used outside the cave and the man paused and slowly switched languages so he would be better understood.

"No Jack. You're very much alive. My name is Daniel Jackson, and this is Samantha Carter." Jack looked from one to the other and then turned away from them as his hands began to shake.

"I don't understand. Where am I?"

"You're in the SGC. We're a group trying to fight against the Goa'uld. Do you know anything about who the Goa'uld are?" Daniel watched in silence as Jack nodded solemly.

"They came to Earth before I was born. They destroyed everything, killed everyone that got in their way. Anyone that survived was made a slave to the Jaffa that stayed behind." Jack paused and then hesitantly continued after taking a deep breath. "What about my master? He'll come for me. He wants me dead."

"He can't get to you here. It's difficult to explain, but you're not on your world anymore." Jack's eyes widened in shock.

"You took me through the chapa'ai?" Jack's perfect inflection of the Goa'uld language had Daniel nodding in surprise.

"Yes. We brought you here. You're safe now."

"What's he saying, Daniel?" Dr. Frasier's voice broke the younger man from his gaze and he turned to the smaller woman and sighed.

"He thought he was dead. I told him we brought him here so he would be safe. He doesn't have any idea who we are. I guess in his reality none of us ever met." For a moment Daniel turned his head away and looked once more at Jack and slowly he turned back to Dr. Frasier and Samantha Carter. "He's a slave. I think back on the planet he thought we were sent by his master to take him back. He says that his Earth was invaded by the Goa'uld before he was born and that they made everyone on the planet their slaves."

"Holy Hannah! How could that have happened?"

"Well Sam, I'm just guessing here, but the gate was opened once before, what if Dr. Langford's team had actually succeeded in figuring things out? It is a possibility."

Both Dr. Frasier and Carter nodded to Daniel and all three turned to look at Jack. The man that was lying on the hospital bed before them was barely a shadow the Jack O'Neill that they had known, but they all knew that if it was possible they were going to help him anyway they could.

The blonde woman smiled down at him and Jack smiled back. He was still confused, but there was something about these three people that made him feel a bit more at ease. He took a deep breath and let a shudder of relief pass through him. For a brief moment he closed his eyes and opened them when he heard a familiar voice begin to speak.

"O'Neill, you are looking much better." The Jaffa greeted him with a stern but noticeable smile as he stepped around Daniel and Carter.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Jack's scream echoed through the infirmary as he jerked himself out of the bed and huddled up in a corner on the floor.

Dr. Frasier was quick to go to her patient's side as Carter and Daniel ushered Teal'c out of the room. "It's alright. Teal'c is gone. He's on our side, Jack. He helps us fight the Goa'uld." The fear in the older man's eyes was clear as Dr. Frasier pressed the needle to his arm and motioned for Carter and Daniel to help her get Jack back in bed.

It was several hours before Jack woke up again, and Daniel was sitting at his bedside as the groggy man opened his eyes.

"Jack?" He looked over at the younger man and nervously his eyes darted around the room. "It's alright. He's gone."

"I don't understand. How can you serve the Jaffa and still fight the Goa'uld?"

"We don't serve the Jaffa. Teal'c left the service of the Goa'uld to help us fight them." Jack stared disbelievingly at Daniel and shook his head. "I know is sounds a bit unreal, but it's the truth."

"Where am I?"

"You don't remember me telling you, you're at the SGC?"

"I remember that, but what planet are we on? You're a Tauri like me, but if we went through the chapa'ai then we can't be on Earth anymore."

Daniel bit his lower lip unsure whether to answer Jack's question, and slowly he sat up in his chair. "I'm not sure if this will make any sense, but you are on Earth. You're just not on the same Earth that you were on before."

"Explain."

Daniel pulled from his pocket, the familiar device with the knob that Jack had fiddled with in the cave. "The device you found in the cave, it's what we call a quantum mirror. The way it works isn't too important, but basically it takes you to an alternate reality. See there are different possibilities for every action, and each one creates a different reality, so many that the reality are virtually endless." Daniel could see the confusion written all over Jack's face and he sighed and shook his head. "This makes no sense to you, does it?"

"So this place here..." Jack moved his arms in a circle. "...is on Earth?"

"Um...yes. In our reality the Goa'uld didn't take over Earth before you were born, in fact we're still fighting them now, trying to prevent that from happening."

Nervously, Jack fidgeted with the sheet at his waist as he looked straight at Daniel. "Will you send me back?"

"Not if you don't want to go. You can stay here if you like."

"Would you be my master if I stayed?" The question caught the younger man off guard and he stumbled for a response as he squirmed in his seat.

"I...we don't...you wouldn't be a slave to anyone if you stayed here."

"I...I...would be...f-free?"

"Yes. You would be free here, Jack." Before Jack could respond, Dr. Frasier walked in with a clipboard in hand and a smile on her face.

"You're awake again. How are you feeling?" Jack stared blankly at her trying to make out her words, and confused he turned to Daniel.

"I don't understand."

"He doesn't understand you, Doc." Daniel turned to Jack. "She wants to know how you're feeling."

"My back hurts." Jack pointed to his lower back and the younger man translated back as Dr. Frasier nodded.

"With those cuts it'll hurt for a while, Jack. They should be more healed in a few days." Janet stepped forward and checked the monitors and scribbled a few notes on the clipboard while Daniel translated her words to him.

"Daniel? How does everyone know my name?"

"Um...well..." Daniel looked over at Janet and the petite woman raised a questioning eyebrow. "He wants to know how we all know his name. I don't think he really understands how he got here, let alone would he understand that there was an alternate Jack here."

"Well, we have to tell him something...Don't we?"

Daniel nodded to Janet and turned back to Jack, who was sitting quietly turning his hands in his lap. "Remember how I told you about the alternate universe and how you got here?" Jack moved his head up and down in an affirmative response and Daniel nodded back. "Well, there are also alternate versions of people in these realities. We had someone here that was named Jack."

"He was like me?"

"In a way, yes, but he was also very different." Daniel sighed and his mind began to wonder back to his first meeting with Colonel Jack O'Neill, and a sadness came over him as he remembered watching his best friend take a staff blast to the heart, and holding him as he slipped away in his arms.

"The look in your eyes tells me he is no longer with you. Am I right?"

"He died almost a year ago. He saved my life." A tear rolled down the younger man's cheek and Jack reached up and wiped it away.

"Tell me what he was like?"

"He was a soldier, a warrior. I think he was the bravest man I've ever known. He tried to hide how smart he was, but I always saw through it. He was so full of passion." Daniel's arms were waving in front of him and Jack smiled and shook his head.

"You loved him deeply, no?"

"I did. More than I should have." He hadn't meant to say the words, and quickly he turned his head away hoping that this Jack couldn't see what he really meant.

"Is it bad to love here?"

"No, why do you ask that?"

"You turned away when you said you loved your Jack. You looked as though it caused you pain. I thought that perhaps you were not allowed to love him."

Daniel sighed and shook his head at Jack, surprised at how quickly this version of Jack was able to pick up on his feelings. ."Well, it's against the rules here because he is-was a soldier."

Jack nodded as he eased himself to sitting position. "I understand, but that didn't stop you from loving him. Did he return your love?"

"I never told him how I felt."

"Why?"

Nervously Daniel toyed with a strand of his hair and then rubbed his hands together. "I was afraid."

"My father taught me never to be afraid of love. We have no control over who we love, therefore it is pointless to fear it."

"Your father was a wise man."

"I always thought so." Both men smiled and Jack reached his hand and Daniel took it in his own as he sat down in the seat next to Jack's bed.

An hour past as the two men conversed and finally Dr. Frasier returned to tell them that Jack needed more rest and Daniel could come back later on and speak with him again. Reluctantly, Daniel left Jack to rest and went back to his office. He poured over a stack of translations he'd been avoiding the last few weeks and grabbed a few references and got to work. It was still somewhat early, and he knew he could at least get something done before he went to see Jack again.

"You're still here, Daniel?" Samantha Carter's voice made Daniel jump back in his seat and he looked up to see the blonde smiling back at him.

"Um...yeah. I had a few translations I wanted to get done before I left to see Jack again."

"How is doing?"

"I think he's still kinda confused, but things are starting to make sense for him. I explained the whole quantum mirror thing to him, without the technical side of it, and he seemed to grasp the concept. He even seemed to understand when I explained the alternate version of himself that was here. I even managed to teach him a little bit of English while I was sitting with him."

Carter shook her head. "That is so weird. Hearing Jack speak another language like that I mean."

"Tell me about it. He was telling me that he learned English as a child, but he doesn't remember much of it now. Apparently, the Jaffa masters outlawed its used among the slaves and anyone caught speaking it was punished."

"So in his reality Earth is run completely by the Goa'uld?" Carter took a seat on the opposite side of the desk from Daniel, and the archeologist shifted his books aside and nodded his head.

"Virtually yes. From what I can gather, only about 2 billion people survived the Goa'uld attack. They were all rounded up and sent to slave camps run by the Jaffa. He was telling me that the main Goa'uld there was Apophis. I think that may have something to do with why he freaked out when he saw Teal'c."

"I guess so. It probably made him think we were going to take him back to his...owner or something."

"Exactly. When we found him he was running from his master. Apparently he'd been caught stealing food from his master's storeroom, and he was being punished for it. He said he wasn't sure what came over him, but he ducked away from his master's whip and managed to kick the Jaffa in the face and then ran out of the city. He found the mirror in a cave outside the city."

"Wait a minute. If he found the mirror on Earth, then does that mean there might be one here?"

Daniel curled his lips as he considered her suggestion, and shrugged his shoulders in response. "I'm not really sure. It's possible, but our realities are so different it doesn't seem all that likely."

"I suppose not, it was just a thought." Carter sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "What do you think is gonna happen to him?"

"I'm hoping General Hammond will allow him to stay. At least give him the option of asking for refugee status or something. He can't go back to his world and be a slave again. It wouldn't be fair. It wouldn't be right."

Samantha opened her mouth to speak , but stopped when she felt someone come up behind her and turned to see Teal'c standing in the doorway with the usual stoic expression on his face.

"Major Carter, Daniel Jackson, I have come to inquire about O'Neill." Daniel motioned for Teal'c to come inside and the Jaffa nodded and stepped in the doorway and took a seat in a chair beside Carter. "Is he well?"

"He's confused as much as anything else, but he's doing alright."

"My presence seems to disturb him. Why is this?"

Daniel looked over at Carter and then back at Teal'c before explaining. "In his reality the Goa'uld have enslaved Earth. When we found him he was running away from his master, he was running away...from you."

The usual stoic expression on the Jaffa's face seemed to drop as he took in Daniel's words. "I believe I understand. Would it be best if I remain at a distance from O'Neill?"

"Yes. I've been trying to explain things to him, but seeing you here is...disturbing to him. When he's ready you can see him, but until then it might be best to keep your distance."

Carter shook her head in disbelief. "Are you saying that Teal'c is Jack's master in his reality?!"

"Yeah. He hasn't actually told me that, but I get the feeling that's why he's so afraid every time he sees Teal'c."

"Holy Hannah!" Both Daniel and Teal'c fixed their gaze on Carter as she shook her head in disbelief. Neither one was sure what to say at that point, and to all their relief, the phone on Daniel's desk rang.

"Jackson here...Yes, General...Major Carter and Teal'c are here with me now...We'll be right there." Daniel hung up the phone and stood along with Carter and Teal'c. "General Hammond wants to talk about Jack. He and Dr. Frasier are meeting us in the conference room right now."

The trio set off to the conference room and once inside they took their seats around the table where Dr. Frasier and General Hammond were already seated.

"Well people, what can you tell me about this...alternate O'Neill?" General Hammond crossed his arms over his chest and waited for his team to respond. They each looked around at one another unsure who should go first.

Janet Frasier was the first to speak and the others all straightened in their seats as she spoke. "This version of Colonel O'Neill is completely different from ours. Physically he has scarring all over body, mostly his chest and back, from what looks like a whip. He was severely malnourished as well. His mental state is what concerns me most. The physical scars will heal, but he seems...lost, for lack of a better word. I understand his reality is vastly different from ours, but I'm not sure if he's mentally stable enough to handle much outside of the infirmary."

"I think you might be wrong, Janet." Daniel raised his hand and shook his head. "He's been a slave his entire life on his world. Being brought here is a serious shock for him, but if he's anything like our Jack, then he'll be able to adjust. He just needs some time."

"That's very optimistic Daniel, but I'm not quite so sure. I'd like to believe you, but from what I've seen so far it doesn't seem likely."

"Are we going to let him stay here, General?" Hammond sighed at Daniel and shifted his gaze to each person in the room.

"That's what we're here to determine, son. I don't want to send him back to a world where he'd be slave or harmed in any capacity, but if he can't handle being here..." Hammond trailed off and Daniel shook his head.

"He deserves a chance, sir. Let me work with him a little. I think if he can get a grasp on our language he might not be so timid around us. I already seem to have a bond with him. Give him some time."

"How much longer until he recovers from his injuries, Dr. Frasier?"

"At least another week or so."

General Hammond nodded and turned back to Daniel. "Very well, Dr. Jackson. You have until then."

"Thank you, sir."

General Hammond dismissed the team members and Daniel made his way back to the infirmary. Jack waved to him as he entered and moved towards him.

"Dan-yel! It...is...g-good to s-see you." Jack smiled as his nervously fidgeted with the sheet at his waist. He hoped he had said the words properly, but he couldn't tell by the look on Daniel's face. Unsure he switched back to the slave language. "Did I not say the words correctly?"

"You said them fine, Jack. If you'd like I can teach you some more." Pleased Jack nodded his head vigorously as Daniel took a seat beside him.

Over the next hour Daniel taught Jack the words for thins around him and even went so far as to grab a few nearby magazine and taught him words from the pictures in the magazines. They spent the next few days together, and Jack was learning fast. Daniel was surprised at how quickly Jack was picking up the language. His pronunciation was also improving greatly. He didn't hesitate to ask Daniel if he was wrong, and Daniel was more than willing to help him. Even the nurses in the infirmary were impressed with how Jack O'Neill was coming along.

"You've done a heck of a job with him, Dr. Jackson." Nurse Adamson patted Daniel on the shoulder as the younger man watched Jack sleep.

"Thanks Becky. I appreciate all the help you and the rest of the nurses have given. It's really been good for him."

The young woman nodded and let her hand rest on Daniel's shoulder for a moment. "I know he isn't the Colonel, but the way he's changed in the last few days makes me see a little of the Colonel in him."

Daniel nodded and the nurse turned and left. The younger man let his eyes roam across Jack's still frame in the bed and he sighed. He wasn't sure he saw what she did, but he prayed that he'd done enough for Jack for him to be able to remain with them. He'd lost Jack once, and he wasn't sure he could go through it again. Even if this wasn't his Jack, he couldn't lose him.

----

General Hammond sat at the conference table joined by Daniel Jackson, Janet Frasier, and a very nervous looking Jack O'Neill. The General looked from one person to the other, trying to decide which one he wanted to speak to first. His eyes settled on Jack and the nervous man straightened in his seat and dropped his hands on the table.

"General Hammond, I know I'm-I'm not certain I understand how I came to be here, but in the time I've been here I've learned much. I would very much like to remain here, if that is possible." Hammond watched in awe as the man he's known as his second in command strummed his fingers on the table and spoke in voice that seemed so alien to him.

"Dr. Frasier tells me you've healed nicely, and Dr. Jackson seems to have taught you our language rather well."

"Everyone has been very kind to me." Jack smiled and the General nodded.

"As far as you remaining here in our reality, I'm in agreement that you should be able to stay, although I'm uncertain as to where in particular you should remain." The younger man cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Since the Jack O'Neill in our reality is deceased, there is no threat to you remaining here. There is one question I have for you though." The General watched as the younger man sat up straighter in his seat and nodded in wait for the question that he was certain would determine his fate. "Do you wish to remain here on Earth, or would you rather be sent to another planet? If you stay here I'm not certain what you would be able to do-"

Jack cut the General's words short and the bald Texan cocked an eyebrow in response. "I have thought about that, General Hammond. If you allow me to stay would I remain here on base or would I be sent elsewhere?"

----

It had been one week since General Hammond had given the okay for Jack to remain on Earth, and Jack was beside himself with joy. Carter and Daniel had helped to get Jack settled into the quarters he was given on base. They had both taken him shopping and both had nearly fell over laughing when Jack asked if he could purchase a PlayStation 2. Each day he seemed to remind them more of their Jack and yet they couldn't help but keep in mind the differences between the two.

As they carried the last of the bags into Jack's quarters Daniel sighed and took a seat on the edge of the queen size bed. Jack was furiously opening the bags and beginning to decorate as Carter shook her head and excused herself so she could go work on a backlog of work she had been putting off. She scurried out of the room, leaving Daniel and Jack alone in the quiet room.

"I appreciate what you and Major Carter have done for me. I don't know if I'll ever be able to repay you, but I will definitely try."

Daniel looked up from his seat on the bed and shook his head at the older man. "There's no need to pay us back. We did this because we wanted to."

"Still, it is more than anyone has done for me in many years."

"You're gratitude is more than sufficient payment, Jack." The older man pulled some clothes out of a bag and began taking the tags off of them and placing them in a laundry bag by the closet.

"I have never had so much space to myself before." Daniel smiled softly as Jack stared around the room wide-eyed. It was moments like this that the young archeologist realized what Jack had been through all his life, and it pained him to think that someone he cared about so much had been forced to struggle through that much pain.

"Well, hopefully we'll be able to get you something off-base soon."

"I don't know how well I would do in your world. It's so different from mine. Almost frightening, at least what I've seen of it." Jack lowered his head, trying to hide the shame he felt at being afraid to explore more of Daniel's world, and the younger man nodded his head and stood up to move closer to where Jack was standing.

"Even though I was born here, I know this place can be rather scary at times." Daniel put his hand on Jack's shoulder and the older man turned his head to look at Daniel.

"It is strange to be away from my home like this. I never thought I'd ever be able to get away. You've all been so much more than kind to me." Jack bit back a tear that was threatening to fall down his cheek and Daniel reached up to cup the sides of Jack's face.

"Like I said, we did it because we wanted to. You deserved our help."

"No I didn't. You did it because I remind you of your friend." Daniel brought his hand away from Jack's face and shook his head.

"You may remind us of our Jack, but you're not him. We did this because you've become our friend."

Jack looked away with a look in his eyes that Daniel wasn't quite sure how to explain. It was something between confusion and concern. "Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do."

----

The General got permission for the alternate Jack O'Neill to remain with them on base, and the weeks went by with Daniel and Carter taking Jack under their wings and showing him around their planet. They were amazed at how this O'Neill differed from their own. The simplest things caught his attention and he was frightened at the most obscure sounds and ideas. It took three days to convince Jack to get into Carter's car so that could take him for a ride around town. He ad been terrified of such a huge device, thinking it was going to swallow him whole if he stepped inside.

Jack was slowly even accepting Teal'c into the picture. The big Jaffa had kept his distance as promised, but Jack's curiosity had brought him looking for Teal'c one day.

Nervous he tapped on the doorframe and waited for an answer. Teal'c pulled the door open and stared surprised at who had been knocking.

"O'Neill?"

He tried not to stutter, but the jaffa's formidable figure made it almost impossible. "T-Teal'c."

Once he was motioned inside, Jack quietly stepped inside the room while Teal'c shut the door behind him. "How may I assist you?"

"Dan-yel says you were friends with the...other Jack?"

Teal'c nodded solemnly as a memory of his friend passed through his mind. "That is true."

"Why did you leave the service of Apophis?"

Teal'c motioned for Jack to have a seat on the one chair in the room, and as he did so Teal'c began to answer. "I wish for my people to be free of their false gods. The Jaffa are slaves much as you were. We depend on the goa'uld to survive, but we are what gives them their strength. I wish my people to taste the freedom I have by being here with the Tauri."

Jack lowered his head studying the pattern of the candles scattered around the room. "You are very different from...him."

Teal'c didn't need to ask who Jack meant by 'him,' and he nodded. "I understand if you do not wish to be in my presence any longer."

"You remind me of a friend. He was a Jaffa master like you." Jack slowly pointed to the gold emblem on Teal'c forehead. "He believed as you do, but he was unable to convince the other jaffa to stand with him. You...or rather my master killed him."

"Who was this jaffa master you speak of?"

"His name was Bra'tak."

Teal'c sat trying to hide the stunned expression on his face, but Jack was quick to pick up on the shock on the other man's face. "Does he live in this world?"

"Yes, he is a dear friend. He is the one that convinced me that the goa'uld are indeed false gods."

Jack smiled. "If you are truly a friend to Master Bra'tak, then I believe you would be a friend to me."

With a nod Teal'c stretched his hand out and Jack took it. The two men shook hands then sat in silence for a moment longer.

----

As Jack sat quietly in his seat Major Carter's car he watched the world go by as they sped along the road. It was turning out to be a bizarre and at times frightening world for him, but he was giving it a chance despite how afraid he was inside. He was far away from all his family, and the friends that he had known, but these knew friends were fast becoming very important to him. Daniel and the others seemed to care deeply for him, and he was grateful for them and their kindness. They had taken in one that was virtually a stranger to them, and he was willing to do anything to repay them for that generosity. He felt the vehicle stop and instinctively tightened his grasp on the belt holding him in place. Carter and the others motioned for him to get out and he slowly did so, silently hoping that one day he would be able to pay them all back for all that they had done for him. Until then he would enjoy getting to know this strange new world.

The end...maybe?


End file.
